A Wish I Made To Possess You
by PreciousRaymond
Summary: He didn't wish to be a demon just to get revenge against the demon who killed his students, he did it so he could possess her. One glance and he knew he had to have her and he has kept her at his side since. Now, he is back to the Tournament, where he could lose her as her brother resurfaces. Until, his teammate takes an interest in her sibling.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I've had this story up previously, so whoever does recognize it, yes I am the original author.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter 1: Baby

She sighed as she set down her needle work, turning her head to look out the third story window. She was glad that it was a sunny day; it lifted her mood like nothing else could when she could see the sun, and it rarely appeared in this gloomy place.

She sighed once again as she turned back to work on the project before her, for she knew that _he _had turned towards her when she had first looked out the window. She turned now to look at him, her sea-green eyes staring at his black shaded ones, trying to read his expression even knowing that she never would.

"Who's the brood? She's a looker…"

The young demoness turned away from the man, both breaking eye contact, to look at the disgusting human.

"Azure? Why she's just the boss's little pet," Muiki of the triad trio said with a slight chuckle.

Azure turned away from the human, opting to look down at her lap. She could feel her eyes watering from the cruel reminder of Muiki's words, but blinked them away; ignoring the feeling and words as she once again continued her work.

She hated being here and she hated Toguro, she was his unwilling prisoner, but that didn't stop him. She closed her eyes, trying to keep back the tears of the following night. His gaze, his words, and his touch… Azure's eyes snapped open as Togoru spoke.

"Muiki, what have I told you about your careless talk of Azure," he questioned, his voice low and threatening even as his elder brother gave one of his eerie laughs.

"But sir, she is just a captive-."

"Enough, I will hear no more from you or anyone else. She is mine and I will hear no ill will of her."

"Ye-yes, sir."

"Ha!" Takani laughed. "Quite possessive of the young woman, huh? Can't blame you though, she is a rare piece, even with the cat ears and tail."

Azure could feel the human's eyes on her, racking her form and causing her back to shiver in disgust.

"You will keep your gaze elsewhere human," Togoru whispered, his voice filled with fury. "I see you looking at her again and my brother here will remove those eyes of yours."

Ani laughed again as the human nodded in fear.

"Why, why of course. Heh, heh," he laughed nervously.

Of all the years Toguro has kept her here, the only time she has ever seen him lose control of his anger was if it had something to do with her or her disobeying him. How long has she been here now? Oh yes, about fifty years now… And only now has she recently found out that she carries his child. What would Toguro do when he finds out?

Oh, she's been pregnant before, several years ago. But she had miscarried that time. She felt her eyes water once again as she remembered her unborn child. Toguro had been entertaining some guests and she had ended up being cornered by one.

Apparently he thought she was the entertainment for him and his friends as he chased her. As she ran, she had fallen down a flight of stairs. Her screams had alerted Toguro and Ani. At the sight of her bleeding form at the bottom of the stairs and the man who had chased her standing over her form, Toguro went into a rage.

He killed the demon and then picked her up gently as he told Ani to fetch the demon healer. It was then that Toguro learned of the child, a child she had neglected to tell him about for more then two months. She could not tell how he felt; he hid his emotions behind a face of indifference. So now, what should she do? Should she tell him?

"Azure, you are crying."

The sound of Toguro's voice startled her out of her thoughts as she looked up to see Toguro towering over her and the room empty but for the two of them. His great hand cupped one side of her cheek, wiping her tears away

"I will deal with Muiki, I know her words hurt you."

"Why? Its true," she whispered, turning her face away from his hand. "I am your so called pet," she said bitterly.

Toguro lowered his hand, staring down at her for several moments before looking down at her lap.

"What is it that you are working on?"

Azure tensed something Toguro noticed as she shook her head.

"Its nothing," she answered, grabbing the needle work.

She gasped as he grabbed her wrist.

"What are you hiding from me?"

She shook her head even as he grabbed her knitting, releasing her wrist as he unraveled it. She bowed her head as he stared at the small baby outfit in his hands, gasping as Toguro kneeled beside her and placed his hand over her stomach, his hand starting to glow red.

"What are you doing?" She yelled, pulling away from him.

Azure stood from her chair, backing away from him with a hand to her belly.

"Do not look at me that way, Azure." Toguro said, standing and walking to her. "What I was doing would not have hurt the babe, I was merely confirming. From how faint the aura is, you couldn't have known for very long."

"A few days," she whispered, staring at him.

She tried to read his expression, but she could not. It remained indifferent.

"So what now? You, you've never spoken of children. Even when…" She let her voice trail off, not wanting to mention their other child.

"True, things will be different now," he said, leaning down and kissing her lightly on the lips as she turned her face away. "My main concern will be on how to explain to the child that you do not want to be here, with me."

"What if I wasn't here anymore?"

Toguro growled, grasping Azure's chin forcefully, making her look up at him.

"Do not even think of trying to escape me again. Now that you are with child, you shall never leave my sight," he smirked. "It will be like the good old days."

"You, you bastard!" She shouted, jerking herself away from him. "Why won't you let me go?! Just let me go…"

Azure fell to her knees before him, sobbing as she cradled her face within her hands.

"You know I cannot do that," Toguro whispered as he kneeled down beside her.

He gently took her into his arms, holding her against his chest.

"Cannot or will not?" She questioned against him, clenching the fabric of his shirt in her hands.

"Cannot, will not, it is all the same to me."

"Toguro, the human is waiting."

Toguro raised his eyes to see his elder brother standing not too far from them.

"Brother, congratulate me," Toguro stated, standing with Azure in his arms. "I'm to be a father."

"You are sure?" Ani questioned, staring at the two.

"Yes, I have just checked and confirmed so."

Ani nodded. Even though the elder brother was quite the twisted man, he had never been overly mean to her, except for the fact that he was loyal to Toguro and wouldn't let her go. He actually treated her a lot like a sister; he was protective of her like a brother, again except when Toguro was involved.

"About time you got a brat on her again," Ani stated even as Toguro stiffened.

Azure looked up at Toguro, wondering if he took what his brother said as an insult or if he was upset about him bring up their last child.

"So, how far along are you this time? Did she wait forever to tell you?"

Azure's eyes turned fearful, cursing Ani as he brought up the fact that she hadn't told him last time.

"She didn't tell me," Toguro stated, his voice filled with bitterness. "I found out on my own."

"Oh," Ani said lamely, realizing now that he probably just got Azure in trouble. "So, ah, is she coming with us?"

"Yes," Toguro answered as he looked down at Azure, his eyes still a little angry but annoyed now more then angry. "Unfortunately, she has the mind to think of escaping with the knowledge of this pregnancy and leave me. This of course can not be allowed."

Ani laughed, shaking his head.

"Don't you ever give up girl? It's been fifty years and you still talk like the day Toguro took you. Why don't you just give up?" He questioned, raising a dark eyebrow in question. "It's not like you don't get along, your content with him."

Azure rose from Toguro's hold, pushing away from him so that she stood on her own.

"You both just think my life is some kind of game," she whispered angrily, her hands in small fists as tears welled in her eyes. "I'm content because I have to be! How can I show defiance? You don't like it," Azure stated to Toguro. "I don't like being here. You know why I get along with him?" She questioned Ani as both stared at her in surprise at her small outburst. "Because I'm afraid of him. I'm in no way content here, I do what I have to, to survive. You could have asked me Toguro, before you resorted to kidnapping me. I could have _been_ with you."

Toguro stared at her for several moments, surprised at some of what she had revealed, burying a hand in her silky silver hair before he pulled her up against his chest.

"I regret that I have made you afraid of me that was never my intention. Well, maybe in the beginning. But as to me asking you, it doesn't matter, I have what I want."

Azure stiffened in his arms, clenching her fists as she pulled away from him. She raised her hand up to sock him in the face. Toguro easily saw what she was going to do and caught her hand about the wrist, jerking her strike to a stop.

"If you weren't in your present condition, I would severely punish you for what you just attempted to do."

"You know that if you hadn't found a way to suppress my powers, I would not be here," she said while glaring at him, jerking on her hand to try and get his hold to release her.

"Which is why I did so and I suggest you don't try anything to wear on my patience. I can punish you without physically harming you," he whispered, his gaze traveling the length of her slender form causing her to shiver. "You remember my ways, do you not?"

"How could I not?" She whispered bitterly. "You just had your way last night."

Toguro smirked, recalling the night before. Her soft skin… the warmth of her slender form underneath him, her pitiful attempts to fight him off…

"Ah, but you weren't being punished last night. I can really turn it into a punishment," he whispered, sliding his hands down her sides to her hips, pushing her body up against him, letting her feel his hardness. "I could have you more often…"

Azure gasped, struggling out of his grasp.

"Isn't nearly every night enough for you?"

"Hardly."

"Aren't you ever satisfied?" She whispered as Toguro stepped closer to her.

She took a step back and he continued forward and they continued the stepping dance until she hit a wall behind her.

"Of you? Never," Toguro whispered, his voice husky with desire as he pulled her to him and slammed her mouth with a rough and starved kiss.

His mouth assaulted hers as she tried to push him away. She struggled against him, managing to turn her face away as he broke the kiss.

"Toguro! The baby!" She gasped in panic, a hand slipping to her stomach.

"The baby will be fine, Azure. I know when to be careful, this will not hurt him."

"Toguro, we really must be going. Takani has the plane waiting-."

"Plane?!" Azure shouted, fear evident in her voice as she realized that they were going to be up in the air, high above the ground.

"We are coming, just let him know that I need to use a private compartment."

"What? No!" Azure shouted, pulling away from him. "I know what you're thinking and I will not let you- Toguro!"

He bent down, his knees close to touching the floor, and picked Azure up, gently tossing her over his shoulder.

"Tougro! Put me down!"

Ani followed behind his brother with a smirk as Azure yelled at Toguro, beating upon his back.


	2. A Little Excitement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho **

**AN: I am not happy with this chapter, but it's what I had. I didn't like the interaction of Toguro and Azure at all, just didn't make sense to me. But, here it is**

Chapter 2: A Little Excitement

Azure closed her eyes and rolled onto her side as Toguro sat up. She felt a few tears slide down her cheeks and she buried her head in the pillow beside her. Then she did something she hadn't done in several years, in front of the man she hated no less, she broke down in hard sobs.

Toguro slowly redressed himself and sighed as he listened to Azure cry. He walked to the side of her bed and bent down beside her, cradling her face in his giant hand as he tried to sooth her.

"Azure, please," Toguro whispered desperate to calm her down. "Don't do this, I can't stand to see you this way."

"You cause it," she cried, pulling away. "I hate you…"

"Oh, don't say that," Toguro whispered, his voice sad as he stared at her small form. "I love you."

Azure laughed, moving away from him as she sat up.

"You can't love," she said bitterly. "You don't have a heart."

She gasped as Toguro pulled her to him, gently kissing her swollen lips. Her eyes were wide as he pulled back and she touched her lips.

"I can love you, if you let me," he whispered and for once, Azure thought she could see such an emotion in his eyes. "Maybe you can love me."

"Can you give me my freedom? Let me roam without being guarded everywhere I go. I don't want you touching me the way you usually do, not until I'm ready."

Toguro stared at her for several moments, cradling her face as he gently ran his hand down her hair.

"No," he whispered, almost regretful, "I cannot. You have become an addiction to me, Azure. I cannot just start going without you, I crave you too much."

She shivered as his eyes raked her body.

"Then, I cannot love you," she whispered, pulling away from him as she looked away from his heated gaze.

Toguro sighed, turning away from her and resuming to put the rest of his clothes on and his shades. Without even looking at her, he left the room, not bothering to lock it. He knew she would go no where while on this plane, not while she feared heights.

* * *

Yusuke ran out the door, his mother yelling behind him about being late to school. He cursed to himself and his mom as he ran a few blocks towards the high school. He slowed his step, seeing a figure before him. A few feet in front of him, Hiei stopped, holding out a video tape to the detective.

"What's this?" Yusuke questioned as he took the tape.

"Your next assignment."

"Isn't that Boton's job?"

He never answered, just disappeared in a flash of black and white. Yusuke looked down at the tape and shrugged, an idea suddenly popping into his head. Kuwabara had a VCR player, maybe he won't have to go to school…

* * *

Ani caught up with Toguro in the hallway as he was making his way back to the bedroom Azure was in.

"Toguro, do you really plan on taking her everywhere with us?"

"I meant what I said," Toguro replied, pausing in his stride.

"What about the tournament? You know she hates such violence, you'll only make her think of you as a monster. Besides, there is bound to be someone who recognizes her, I doubt you want to take the chance that someone will run to her father and brother of her whereabouts."

"Azure's brother has been missing for years, no one can inform him. And you forget, Azure was there fifty years ago. It was how I met her, remember?"

The brothers thought back to the time that they first saw Azure. She had been walking down the stairs, two guards before her and two behind her. She had been wearing an elegant ice blue dress that swept back behind her.

Her silver hair had been pulled back into a high ponytail atop her head, two long strands in the front reaching to her small waist, and when her amber eyes collided with Toguro's, he had instantly knew he had to have her.

The fact that she was royalty, proven by her guards in the royal colors and the silver tiara upon her temple, didn't bother him in the least. He had to have her and he had taken her a few weeks after first seeing her.

"But I still say someone will recognize her," Ani said, breaking Toguro from his memories of long ago.

"Then I will leave Karasu to watch over her, they seem to get along quite famously."

Ani sighed, shaking his head.

"You know that if he wasn't into men, you would never entrust him with her."

"Of course, all the more reason to leave her in the care of Karasu," Toguro stated, starting up his walk once again. "I will not have to worry about him trying to put moves on my woman."

"You haven't told her of her brother, have you?" Ani whispered, watching as Toguro paused for a moment before continuing on.

"I must see to Azure, the plane will be landing shortly. I must see that she is ready when we do."

Ani watched as his younger brother walked off, shaking his head. That woman has been nothing but trouble these last fifty years.

* * *

Toguro gently knocked on the door and after waiting a few moments and getting no response, he opened the door. He smiled as he saw Azure sleeping on her stomach, a hand under her cheek. He slowly sat down beside her form, gently stroking her hair.

He had meant what he said earlier, when he told her that he loved her. He couldn't think of ever being without her. Staring at her, he knew he wanted a son. With a son, he would not have to worry over guarding a beautiful daughter.

"Azure, wake up," he whispered, gently shaking her shoulder.

He watched with a small smile as her eyes fluttered open, revealing the amber beneath.

"What is it?" She asked, slowly sitting up as she wiped the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"We will be landing shortly. I wanted to talk to you before we landed."

"About what?"

"Now that I must keep an eye on you, I wanted to warn you that you will be journeying with me and Ani to the Dark Tournament this year," he said, shaking his head as her eyes sparkled with hope. "Don't even think it. You will be staying with Karasu in the team rooms, away from anyone that might recognize you."

Azure's eyes watered.

"Then, I will never be free of you…"

Toguro growled in frustration, encircling her in his arms, trapping her against him.

"You will never be free of me," he stated angrily, tightening his arms around her. "You are mine, forever."

Tears slid down her face as she shook her head, trying to pull away from him.

"No."

Toguro released her, grabbing her beneath the chin with one hand.

"Yes," he whispered possessively, staring into her eyes, "you are."

"Never!" She shouted, pushing her hands between their bodies.

Both watched in surprise as her hands started to glow bright green and Azure watched as they shot out at Toguro, throwing him several feet from her to the side violently, crashing into the plane and making it shake. She stared at Toguro's confused form as he stood. When he glanced at her, she panicked. She scrambled from the bed, running to the door and yanking it open.

"Azure!"

She ignored his yell, running down the hallways until she came to the main room. She stopped as she stared at everyone in the room and they in turn stared at her in surprise.

"Why, the little pet has escaped her cage," Muiki laughed, flipping her blue hair over one shoulder.

Ani cursed under his breath as Azure started to glow, others stepping back at the power she emitted.

"I am sick of you," Azure whispered angrily, a green ball of energy gathering in her hands.

"Enough Azure," Toguro said as he walked into the room, taking in the scene before him.

She turned to him, a smirk on his face.

"Oh? What are you going to do?" She laughed, flexing her power. "I have my powers back, your drug has worn off after all these years."

"Drug?! I thought she was just a weak, no good demon?!"

Azure turned narrow eyes to Muiki whom gulped at her murderous expression.

"So, it surprises you to learn that I am so much more?" She questioned. "So much more powerful then you? Back in the old days, I could have even rivaled Toguro."

"But you cannot anymore."

Azure turned towards him, crying out as something sharp pierced her skin. Toguro caught her as she started to fall, throwing the needle from him.

"You bastard," Azure cursed, looking down at the puncture in her arm.

"I could not let you continue with your powers, you know that. I will risk no escape from you."

"I will never forgive you," she whispered, her eyes staring up at him with hatred and loathing. "I will hate you until my dying breath!"

* * *

Azure shivered as she walked down the hallway with Toguro, ice gathering from a cell at the end of the hall. Azure looked up as Toguro placed his long trench coat over her shoulders.

"Keep it on, for the baby," Toguro said as she moved to take it off. "You will be placed in a cell with an ice maiden while I am doing some business, I'm sure you do not want to get sick and harm the babe."

She turned away from him as they came to a stop before the cell door. She gathered the coat closer to her as she stepped into the large cell room. Across the room surround in ice, was a young ice maiden, sitting by the window and looking outside, paying them no mind.

Azure turned around as the door closed behind her. Toguro stared at her before reaching between the bars to touch her. She backed out of his reach, a small smile on her face as he clenched his fists in anger. He abruptly turned and walked away, hands in his pockets as if he didn't have a worry in the world.

But he was angry, angry of her refusal of him and she was happy, for awhile at least. She had been able to keep him from touching her, this one time at least, even if it was such a small thing.

"What do the humans want with you?" Came a small voice from behind her.

Azure turned, noticing the demon staring at her. She was attractive, in an adorable way. She had short teal blue hair and red eyes, a feature so common among the ice maiden's.

"I'm not here with the humans, I belong to the big guy," she said, sweeping an elegant hand back at the retreating figure.

The woman resided her powers, the ice quickly disappearing from the room.

"He's been here before," she whispered, her eyes watching the man disappear from view. "I heard the human say that he will use the man to torture me, to get my jewels."

"It wouldn't surprise me, he's a heartless bastard," Azure hissed, sitting down in a corner of the room, furthest from the door.

"You said you belong to him, what does he want with you?"

"Curious little thing, aren't you?" Azure said, giving the demon a small smile. "He uses me, he uses my body for his own sick pleasure," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

The other demon's eyes widened, her gaze turning away from Azure.

"I'm sorry," Azure whispered, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I seem to be doing a lot of crying recently."

Tiny hands wrapped around her and Azure clenched the woman to her, like she was a life line.

"What is your name?"

"I'm Yukina."

"And I'm Azure, Azure Kurama."


	3. Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho  
**

**AN: Sorry for the long wait in between updates!**

**Warnings: Rape!**

Chapter 3: Found

The two women had talked for several hours about their lives. Yukina described her mission to find her twin brother and her capture from the human's that now held her captive. Azure informed Yukina of Toguro's capture of her and the many years in his captivity. In the beginning, he had been very protective and very angry.

He hadn't been abusive towards her, but with his strength and not use to handling a delicate woman, he had been pretty rough. There had been bruises on her skin daily from such rough handling before he learned to tone down his sudden strength with her. After being left alone for several hours, they heard the cell door swing open. They turned to see Toguro walk in, motioning to two humans.

"The human wants you," he stated as the humans grabbed Yukina's arms and started escorting her out.

Azure stood from her corner as Toguro walked forwards, backing away and into the wall behind her. He stopped before her, his arms blocking her as he placed them on either side of her.

"You refused my touch," he stated, anger laced in his voice as he recalled her stepping back from him.

"I always refuse your touch," she whispered, turning her head away from his angry gaze. "It's never bothered you before."

"It has always bothered me, Azure. Do you think I enjoy watching you cry? That I enjoy raping you, Azure?" He questioned, cupping her cheek gently.

"Yes!" She shouted, slapping his hand away from her as tears gathered in her eyes. "I think you enjoy it, I think you get thrills from it. Don't deny it," she said as he started to shake his head, "I've seen the look in your eyes when you take me. You enjoy my struggles; you enjoy the power, the control."

"Stop it!" He shouted, pushing himself away from the wall as he turned away from her. "I may physically enjoy you, I am a dominate male," he started, turning to look at her, "but I do not enjoy what it does to you. I may enjoy it at the time, but I feel nothing but ashamed afterwards. I want you Azure and I will take you any way I can," he stated, wrapping his arms around her waist and ignoring her attempts to wiggle away, burying his head in her hair. "I would love it if you would accept me and let me love you," he whispered, pulling back to gaze into her tear-filled eyes, "I want you to want me, to let me have you."

She stared at him for several moments, before turning away from his gaze.

"You don't care how you get me," she whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks. "You just want me, you just admitted it. Why should I just give myself to you?" She let out a humorless laugh. "To make it easier for me? You have done nothing to make me want to be with you. As I have stated before, you could have courted me, won me."

"My impatience was my downfall. I saw a beautiful woman and desired her. I didn't care how you felt then, not until I got to know you. Got to love you," he said to her, kissing her lips lightly. "I would love for you to always be by my side. Not with chain, but as my wife, willing beside me."

"Are you asking me to mate with you?" She whispered, her voice shaking with shock.

"Yes, I want to be your mate, you to be my wife. Azure let me take you of your own free will."

She pulled herself from his grasp, turning away from him.

"No, I will not. I do not want you, Toguro. I will not be trapped with you for the rest of my life and committing to be your mate is a lifelong commitment."

"You will be stuck with me the rest of your life no matter what."

"Then why ask me?! Why do this? Give me a choice at all? I don't want you! I've been with you for 50 years, I will never want you!"

Toguro growled in anger and Azure gasped as he grabbed her, crushing his lips against hers. She struggled in his arms as he pushed her back against a table in the room until her legs hit the edge. He leaned forward, pushing her down onto the table's surface until her back laid flat against it.

Azure started to panic, struggling against him and pushing at his shoulders to get him off. He hadn't been this rough with her in some time and it scared her. She cried out, her outcry silenced as his mouth continued to attack hers. He grasped her arms at the wrists, pinning them above her head as his other hand started to unbuckle his belt.

"Don't Toguro, please," she cried when he finally released her mouth to attack her neck.

He ignored her, too far gone in his anger to listen as he used his mouth to pull the front of her shirt down to reveal the top of her breasts, just before the nipple was exposed. She cried out in pain as he bit down at the bit of cleavage he had exposed. She sobbed as she felt the tip of him against her entrance. He grunted as he tried forcing himself within her, impatient to have her.

He was angry at her denying him, he wanted to punish her. He growled in annoyance as he couldn't force his large girth into her dry entrance. Azure cried in relief as he pulled away before screaming in shock as she felt Toguro's tongue at her entrance. He placed his arm over her waist, pinning her lower body down as she struggled to move away.

"Stop," she cried, trying to pull away even though she knew it was hopeless.

He ignored her, continuing to lick her entrance, plunging his tongue into her to lubricate her. After making sure that the entrance was lubricated enough, he pulled away from her to replace his cock at her entrance. He slid in with just a little force, his fourteen inch cock (I know that's a little much, but have you seen pictures of Toguro? He is freaking huge! So it makes sense for him to have a big one.) going in until it could go no further.

He growled, sounding like an animal as he thrust into her over and over again. Azure stilled in her struggles, trying to not make his forced moments upon her anymore painful or to hurt their baby. She trembled in his embrace, afraid of his anger, afraid of his strength.

Toguro came into her quickly, grunting loudly as he finished off. He lay above her, panting, and his senses slowly coming back to him. He pulled away from Azure like she was on fire, backing away from her. With him to no longer hold her; she slid to her knees beside the table, pulling her shirt and skirt down, tears streaming down her cheeks as she gathered Toguro's trench coat around her.

"Azure, I-," he paused as she flinched violently from him when he reached out to help her, causing her to collide with the table.

"Don't touch me!" She sobbed, curling into the fetal position.

He dropped his hands to his sides, staring down as the young woman he loved curled into a ball on the floor and cried. He was looking at the woman as she had been the first several months in his captivity. She had been scared and jumpy of the slightest noise before she realized that he wasn't going to hurt her. All that had been erased, he had returned her to her old self in his moment of angered rejection.

"I, I don't know what came over me," he whispered, slowly backing up from her as he realized all that he had done to her. "I'm sorry."

He quickly left the room, leaving her to cry in peace.

* * *

After the fight…..

The group of them were just exiting the mansion when Yukina gasped, turning away from the group of boys as she stepped back towards the building.

"What are you doing?" Yusuke questioned, grasping Yukina's wrist to stop her from going.

"I almost forgot Azure! She's locked in the room where I was being kept. Please, we have to get her!"

"We were ordered to retrieve you, not anyone else," Hiei stated coldly, turning away to notice Kurama's tense posture.

"No, please! I told her I'd help her," Yukina pleaded, grasping at Yusuke's sleeve as he too turned to walk away. "She's been Toguro's prisoner for the last fifty years, I can't leave her here!"

"Fifty years!" Yusuke exclaimed in outrage. "What was she doing with him for fifty years?!"

"He, he found a way to suppress her powers, she's more human then demon except for appearances."

"Did you say Azure?" Kurama suddenly spoke up, his voice low and cold as he faced the young ice maiden.

"Yes, Azure Kurama," Yukina answered, confused as Yusuke gasped and Kurama quickly disappeared from sight, rushing back into the mansion.

He ran through the hallways of the mansion until he found the room Yukina had been kept in. He rushed in, stopping in the middle of the room as Yusuke and the others came up behind him. A young woman huddled in the corner of the room, her wide amber eyes staring at the group of boys in fear, her fox ears twitching at the noise.

"Azure," Yukina whispered, a hand at her mouth in horror as she took in the young woman she saw. "What happened to you?"

Azure released a small whine as Kurama took a step forward, sounding like a wounded animal as he stopped at the noise.

"Azure, don't fear us," Kurama whispered, his eyes taking in her pitiful position. "We will not hurt you."

"She wasn't like this when I was taken out of this room," Yukina whispered, her eyes widening. "Something must have happened. He stayed in the room when I was taken out. He must have done something to her."

"Angry," Azure started to whisper, rocking herself back and forth. "He was so angry… Won't marry him… Won't…"

"Azure," Yukina whispered, slowly pushing pass Kurama's shocked and angry form as she kneeled in front of her. "What did he do? Did, did he hurt you?"

She nodded weakly, resting her head on Yukina's shoulder as she held her in her arms.

"He was so violent, like before," she whispered, her form shaking as several tears streamed down her cheeks. "He was so rough… He scared me… Don't let him touch me, please don't let him…"

"He won't hurt you ever again, Azure," Kurama vowed, his eyes turning cold as he stared at the young woman.

Azure had glanced up when he spoke and her eyes widened when she stared up at the young man. The look in his eyes reminded her so much of…

"Youko?" She whispered, shakily standing and taking a step towards him.

Kurama caught her as she fell, taking her into his arms as he kneeled on the ground.

"Everything will be alright, I will take care of you," he whispered, gently stroking her hair as she passed out in his arms.


End file.
